


.Psych.

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alex Vause - Freeform, Blood, Death, F/F, Multi, Piper Chapman - Freeform, Psych - Freeform, litchfield, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's in Psych. After Alex's attack she took a bad turn. They had no choice. Nicky is back from Max. Alex just arrived from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Alex just arrived at the doors of Litchfield. Everything felt different. There were a lot of new people, as she searched for her prison family. She saw Yoga Jones, Big Boo, Morello and surprisingly enough Nicky. 

"Good to have you back Vause" Nicky smiled. Alex smiled. She had missed Nicky ever since she was thrown in Max. 

Alex grew a bit worried when her eyes scanned the room for a blonde with blue eyes. Nicky sighed.

"Where's Piper?" Alex asked as her eyes scanned their emotions. Everyone remained quiet. 

Morello spoke up "Alex..." She sighed. "Piper is in Psych" Everyone looked anywhere but at Alex's gaze. Alex's heart started beating really fast. Only a small whisper left her mouth.

"Why? How? When?" Were the only questions she could get out?

"After I got back, she went mental after your accident" Nicky replied still not looking at her. 

"We tried to calm her down but she just broke" Morello continued.

"Yeah she was a mess" Yoga Jones replied also not looking at her. 

Alex gulped " Does she know I’m alive?” 

Everyone looked at Alex with sorrow eyes. "No." everyone said at once. 

Alex felt guilty. She shouldn't, Piper cheated on her and broke her. But she didn't deserve to be thrown into psych much less not being able to know that she's alive.   
Nicky could sense that Alex was struggling a little. " Sorry for no good news on your first day back Vause".

Alex just started walking to the library. Nicky watched her leaving knowing she needed space.   
With Piper in Psych.

Laying in the fetal position on the cold stone floor. Shivering. Mumbling words over and over. It was no surprise they sent her down here. She was acting like she was possessed. 

"Chapman! Diner!" He would yell at her. 

She would shudder at his contact, as he would drag her to her spot. Piper had lost all sense of humanity. Everything was a blur. She had lost track of time. Only constant thing in her life right now were the nightmares. She keeps reliving the moment she found her bleeding out and unconscious. Piper blames herself. It was her fault. If she hadn't of called probation officers Alex would be a free woman and she wouldn't be lying in a coffin somewhere. Piper just prayed that she'd be buried with her mother. She has nightmares about her mother as well. Dianne just yelling at Piper. She deserved it. Any yelling and she deserved it. Piper was a mess. Such a mess that she made Gollum look normal. Piper's usual bright blue eyes had been replaced with grey blue. There is no life in her soul. Piper was dead. She would sit in her broken bunk and stare at her tattoos that weren't healing due to her constantly picking at them till her deep red blood would ooze out with the green gunk that followed. They gave her medication but they couldn't cure a broken heart. 

Staring at the food she'd have flashbacks of insulting red and her troubles in her first month at Litchfield. She would remember being starved out. "I deserved it,” She repeated 100 times as she shook violently with her frail hands digging into her head. Her memories good or bad would hurt her. Everything always came back to Alex. She'd hear her in her nightmares piper shut her eyes tight. Piper was mental. There was no sign of her being allowed back up the hill any time soon. After dinner she was thrown back into her cell where she would scurry into the corner and lay back down into the fetal position. Piper would see flashbacks of her in Paris. With Kubra. He used to rape her constantly. He didn't see why a woman of her body should be dating a woman like Alex. Funny Larry always said the same thing. Piper wanted to be with Alex. Piper in the middle of the night would scream for Kubra. She wanted him to kill her as well. Piper wanted this to be over. She had written a letter. But never sent it. She'd read it over and over. When the pain got too much she would attack herself till she bleed and the blood oozed. 

Piper was broken. Piper was gone and in her place lived this creature. Nicky had always said once you go to psych you rarely get out, if you do you're never the same as when you went in. Piper knew not to think about Nicky. She'd picture her fucking Alex. Piper screamed. Digging her nails into her head. Shaking. The doctor ran in and shot her with a needle. A sedative. He left her lying on the cold floor. She fell unconscious with her blood slowly oozing out of her self-inflicted wounds. The drug wore off quickly as her body had often rejected the medication. Her body refused her peace. Her body refused help. She'd sit up and start humming to herself. Staring into thin air, the cycle continued.   
Back up the hill with Alex. 

 

She laid in her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. She'd cursed out Piper all day in her head. But everything led back to that painful guilt. She remembers the time Piper came out of SHU and how fucked up she was then. Psych was a whole another ball game. Alex knew she wasn't going to be Chapman when she came back up. If they ever let her come back up. She let her mind wander into thinking about how she is and what she's doing right now. Alex skipped meals. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. 

"Pipes why must you be so inevitable to me" Alex sighs as she looks at the empty space where her little spoon used to lay. She faced the wall and tried to get some sleep. She just prayed Piper would come back eventually. 

Nicky, even though she hated Piper for what she had done whilst she was away. She hoped as well that she would come back. Nicky knew Piper just as well if not more that Alex. Piper was suffering and Nicky knew that. Nicky knows what she's like when depression takes over. She just hopes she's not done anything stupid down there. Nicky missed her Blondie and she especially missed Vause's smile. 

Piper took a deep shaking breath as she handed the letter to the guard. It was addressed to Nicky but with instructions for her to mail it out for her. When the guard had walked away. Piper's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell to the ground. She was having a seizure. The alarm was pulled. Guards and the doctors rushed in. They tried to control her. Piper lashed out she started screaming and wailing in pain. The doctor had no choice but to heavily sedate her. With that Piper's eyes grew heavily. 3...2.1...She was out like a light.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a week since Piper's really bad night. Now she was completely not Piper. Just a empty woman who looked like her. A hollow shell. Everything that made Piper, Piper was dead and long gone. The letter she had given a week ago had only just reached Nicky. Healy had called Nichols into his office. He hands her this letter.

"A letter for you Nichol's" Healy spoke with annoyed tone.

"From Who? I don't get letters sir." Nicky replied back with the same tone.  
"Just read the letter and get the fuck out of my office" Healy had no time for lesbians. 

Nicky shot him a death glare along with her classic smirk as she left the office. Looking down at the envelope in her hands she turned it over to read who it came from. 

Nicky didn't have to look to far. Piper's handwriting was a huge give away. Nicky whispered "Piper.” 

Piper had just woken up and pushed herself off the rotten floor. Her eyes had sunken in. Staring into space as she got up and walked towards the small window. She would stare at it for hours. It was her only source of entertainment. That or talking to the voice she would hear from time to time. There was no one else in her wing, she was hearing voices. Any type of door opening would startle her. She began to wonder where Kubra was and what he was planning for her. She knew it had to be good for waiting this long. He wanted her to suffer. Piper's switch would turn on and the voices would come back creeping into her mind. 

"She never loved you"

"You should have picked Larry"

"You shouldn't have left her in Paris"

"You're a controlling bitch"

"Alex is dead because of you"

These were the types of things that Piper would hear through the walls. Piper would shake and slowly fall back into her spot on the moldy floor. Back into her fetal position with her hands and nails digging into her head or down her arms. Her blood would ooze back onto the old puddles. Her love for Alex had finally officially broken her to the core. Every breath she took was a fight. As madness took over her mind and craziness ran through her bloodstream. No one could save her now.  
Nichols was walking back to her bunk when she saw Vause in the library. Ever since her incident, Healy put her in the library for her job. Figured it would keep her happy. Happier the inmate the less likely she would be to sue Litchfield. Nichols hated seeing Vause in so much pain. She remembered the letter. Looking at it she placed it back in her pocket. Sighing as she continued to walk back to her bunk. 

Vause loved her new library job. Books were her escape. Alex wasn't a social butterfly but she wasn't a hermit either. She used books as her method to escape the world and from annoying people's questions. Everyone had been asking how she's holding up. Alex understands their concerns but Alex is a grown woman who can handle herself, with or without Piper. That was a lie but it was a lie that could comfort Alex.   
Nicky was now on her top bunk as she opened the envelope. She wasn't emotionally prepared for what she was about to read. Nobody in his or her right mind would. Nicky hadn't even started ready, as she already felt sick to her stomach. The letter was written in her blood. Nicky took a deep breath as she continued to read this bloody letter.

Dear Kubra,  
I'm in Litchfield Prison, Psych room 101. I know you killed Alex. She's dead. I'm close. I want you to kill me. You can do whatever you want to do with me. I'm going crazy down here. You killed the love of my life. I have nothing else to live for. Every minute without her feels like stab wound that's never going to heal. If you won't kill me, I'll wait for you. When I get out I’ll reach you. I'll be your pretty little Blondie I was to you all those years ago in Paris. I never told Alex what you did to me on every business trip. I took it and dealt with it. You told me to leave her in Paris. You broke her heart. I broke it everyday since. I want you to choose me. I'll learn. I'll replace Alex if it means ill suffer everyday. Kill me now or kill me later, but you'll do it eventually. I don't want to die in here. You whisper to me in my sleep. Your deep voice echoes through my body. Save me from my demons. Kill me Kubra. If you kill me you'll get all my Chapman Blood money. I'll be waiting for you.  
From Your Blondie.

Nicky had tears running down her eyes. Nicky was never one for crying or showing emotion. Last time she cried was when she found out about Morello's marriage. Piper was dying down there and Nicky had to only hope she would be alive when she got back to Litch. 

There was no way Nicky was going to send this letter. She placed it under her pillow. Kubra would never get to Piper. Not whilst Nicky was around. Now came the hard part. Tell Vause about Piper and the letter or just act like she never read any bloody letter. Then something dawned on her. Feeling sick again. That was a long letter. How much blood is she loosing. Psych wasn't the cleanest place. She could get a deadly infection. "Shit" Nicky yelped. Piper was purposely trying to die. But not quick and painless, but extremely slow and painful. Piper wanted to suffer till the day she took her last breath. Nicky has to tell Alex.


	3. Chapter Three

As the weeks went on. Piper grew sick. She still let her blood ooze out of her infected scabs. She had now become numb. She barely moved. It got to the point where the officers had to tie her arms behind her back in an attempt to stop her from harming. That never worked. Piper adapted, finding new ways to make her blood ooze. One-way was to keep banging her head on the stonewall. The wall was rough, and sharp. Now laced with her bloodstains. She would hit her head so hard so blacked out mostly. They started to tie her down to her bed. Piper would kick and scream. However, screaming in prison was never heard nor listened too. She was wasting her breath. 

Nicky started pacing around in her cube. How to tell Alex the news. She only just gotten over her emotions over reading the letter another three times, how was she supposed to support whatever emotion that would come out of Alex. Taking a deep breathes and walked over to Alex's cube, she was still reading that damn book Nicky thought to herself. Alex didn't see her come in, she continued to read. Nicky coughed. Alex looked up whilst closing her book.

"Alex." Nick whispered. Nicky never called her by her first name if it wasn't serious. Alex's heart raced, almost jumping out of her chest.

"What? What's wrong Nichols?" Alex asked as she scanned Nicky's eyes for an emotion or explanation. Nicky looked at her for what felt like minutes without saying a word. Alex grew inpatient. Nicky thumbled around with the letter in her back pocket before reaching it out to Alex. "Here" Nicky whispered.

"What is this?" Alex asked once again scanning Nicky for an answer.

Nicky gulped and whispered "Piper."

Alex turned over the envelope. She gasps as she immediately recognizes Piper's handwriting. Alex looked over to Nicky.

"I'll let you read it alone" Nicky said as she walked off.

"Thanks Nichols" Alex whispered as Nicky left. 

Alex peered down at the envelope. Opening the letter she dropped it. Alex refused to pick it up. Just like Nicky seeing Piper's dry blood all over it was just too much to bare. Alex's heart continued to race. She felt gross. Sick feelings started to rupture from her stomach. With a few deep breaths Alex picked up the letter. Tear started falling. Alex found her repeating "Don't you dare leave me!” Alex had never felt so useless. Guilt overcame her. She had to find a way to get Piper to know that she was alive. Alex placed the letter in her locked box of things, pushed right under her bunk. Alex sat up staring at the photograph of her and Piper back when they were young and in love. 

She whispered "What have you done this time Pipes". 

Alex got up. She was looking for Nichols. This wasn't hard. Nicky is where she usually is on a Monday afternoon. She's by the glass window of the visitation room. She came here every week to try and see this so called Christopher. She saw him once, or twice but ever since, he never shows up. Leaving a very upset Morello sitting by herself waiting for an hour in hopes he would visit. 

"Nichols" Alex whispered.

Nicky looked away from the glass. They embraced each other. They held each other for what seemed like forever. Both person experiencing the same gut wrenching pain of each other's past lovers. Nichols always wanted to go over and comfort Morello, but something always holds her back. Morello is straight or a bi curious. A huge risk for her to fall back in love with her. Nicky was too concerned about Piper. Nicky was concerned for Vauseman. She'd never seen Vause so worked up. They were best friends, or best prison friends and both hated seeing each other in a lot of pain. The let go smiling at each other’s comfort before a guard would see them. 

They weren't all about that SHU life, especially not with Piper in Psych.

Piper had been moved to a new room. She was growing weaker by the day. Doctors would try to shoot her up with drugs. But her body would just keep rejecting. Her body had given up. She was fighting a battle that she lost the day she found Alex in the greenhouse. Depression had sunken in, numbed her up. She just wanted to suffer. The suffering would end soon. Piper's hollow shell of a body could barely walk or sit up. She looked like death warmed up. Piper Chapman was dying. The doctors let Caputo know the situation as he signed the paperwork for her to be transferred to a hospital for emergency treatment. The stress of being moved from her bed to the stretcher proved too much for Piper's weak body. She fell unconscious. The ambulance arrived at Litchfield. Everyone gathered around the windows.

"What's all the commotion for?" Nicky asked Red.

"An Ambulance is parked outside of Psych" Red gave Nicky and Alex an apologetic look. Alex and Nicky ran downstairs and into the yard. A closer look expressed their deepest fears. 

Piper was placed into the ambulance. The stress on her body from before skyrocketed. Her heart stopped. She flat lined.

Alex screamed. "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME PIPER!” Nicky held her back. Alex shook violently. Alex fell to the floor as the ambulance crew closed the door and drove off past the prison gates.

Piper's heart was restarted. She was unconscious. Her body was sleeping but her brain was awake. 

*DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME PIPER* echoed in Piper's head. Alex? Not possible she's dead. Right? 

These were the only thoughts piper's hollow body could consume. She was taken away.  
Alex cried into the grass in yard. Her heart was broken. She couldn't tell if Piper was alive or dead. Alex mumbled don't you dare leave me pipes into Nicky's shoulder. Nichols tried to calm her down. Even Nicky was staring at the direction of the with tears wildly running down her cheek onto Alex's shoulder. Nicky just prayed that Piper would make it.


	4. Chapter Four

Alex's voice replayed constantly in Piper's numbed up unconscious state.

"Don't You Fucking Dare Leave Me"? Piper would have flashbacks from the time she was in the washing machine. When the chosen one put Alex in the dryer and Piper was unable to leave her. 

*FLASHBACK*

(THUDDING) (THUDDING CONTINUES) 

Piper: Oh, my God. Alex? 

Alex: Get me out of here.

Piper: What? It's locked. Are you okay? 

Alex: No! 

Piper: Maybe I can, uh what the hell happened? 

Alex: It was that fucking meth-head! 

Piper: Seriously? 

Alex: Yes! 

Piper: I'm gonna go get help.

Alex: No, no, no! No, no, no! Just open the door.  
If they find out that I was helping you, I'm gonna get in trouble.  
You said so yourself.

Piper: You offered.

Alex: Are you serious? 

Piper: I told you that this was a bad idea.

(THUDDING) 

Piper: I did!

Alex: Don't you do that!

Piper: Do what?

Alex: That thing. Like this is my fault.

Piper: You know what I mean.

Alex: Like you aren't accountable for anything that ever happens in your life, ever.

Piper: Am I supposed to tell them that I made you get into the dryer? 

Alex: No, I want you to get me out. Read that manual, unjam the door, step the fuck up! Wait, Piper, where are you going? 

Piper: I'm just gonna go

Alex: No! Don't you go! Don't you fucking leave me?

Piper: Okay.

Alex: "Okay," what? 

Piper: I’m here.

ALEX: It's almost count time.

Piper: I know. I know.

Alex: I'm pretty sure I'm suffocating. (THUDDING) Ow! Loud.

Piper: Sorry.

Alex: So, what, Nicky never came back? 

Piper: Your girlfriend? No.

Alex: My girlfriend? Yeah. What's that supposed to mean? 

Piper: Nothing. Never mind.

Alex : No, what do you mean by that? 

Piper: I said, nothing. I said, never mind.

Alex: What, you expect me to wait for you to come around? 

Piper: Come around? 

Alex: Yeah.

Piper: As in "get back together" come around? Are you kidding me? I'm engaged.

Alex: Right.

Piper: You know what? Do not confuse this.  
Maybe, just maybe, we will get friendly again.  
Maybe.

Alex: We were never friends, Piper. We weren't No. Not for a second. I loved you; I loved having sex with you.

Alex: And more importantly, I am not suggesting that I want you back, you Park Slope narcissist. I mean for you to come around like an actual human being.  
And not with some hollow bullshit apology, or that cute little sad face that might work on your fucking boyfriend.  
I've been waiting for you to come around, and treat me like an actual human being and realize what a fucking horse's ass you've been.

Piper: I've been a horse's ass? Fuck, yeah! Fuck you! And this dryer! This fucking shitty piece of goddamn dryer! Dryer! 

* End of Flashback* 

Tears absent mildly run down her cheeks. Her memories with Alex forever bring a smile to her face. Doesn't matter how broken she is, Alex was always home always safe. Every good moment came with its nightmare. Soon her smile faded and darkness blurred her vision. She could hear the white noise of a hospital room. Beeping of her slow beating heart. Piper slowly started to wake up. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Doctors pushed her back down gently reminding her to stay laying down. She was in a professional Psych ward. Piper laid her head back staring up to ceiling she sighed. Closing her eyes with a hope of another Alex flashback.  
Alex was a mess back in Litchfield. She was so angry that she wasn't able to see her. Alex lay on her bunk staring up at the ceiling. She thought about Chicago, the trial. How much she had hurt Piper by leaving, that she had to get her back. Alex remembered being so mad at Piper for dragging her back into this shit hole because she was afraid to be alone. Piper put Alex in danger. She nearly died because of the blonde but, no matter how much Alex tried to hate her, she couldn't. Piper was so inevitable to her. A small smile crept onto Alex's tear stained face as she remembered the time she saw the raw, innocent prison Piper. 

*Flashback* 

Alex: [inhales deeply] This fruit is defective.

Piper: How so? 

Alex: It's all nasty and bruised up.

Piper: Well, it's organic fruit. So if you don't like my produce, you can take your business elsewhere.

[Both] Ooh.

[Alex] Oh, I can't, actually.

[Piper] And why not? Because then the scene would be over.

Alex: And she said we had to keep it going for three minutes.

Piper: Well, I don't know what to tell you. It's fruit, so get over it.

Alex: I am over it.

Piper: You're obviously not. You're not over anything.

[Alex sighs] 

Piper: But you know what? You get what you pay for.

Alex: When are you gonna realize that you don't get to do whatever you want because it makes you feel good? 

Piper: Oh, my God. You are such a hypocrite.

Alex: No! You crossed a line! 

[Piper] I did? 

[Alex] Yes! 

[Piper] Do you think that this is what I want? To be here in this, um in this grocery store? Mm. I'm sorry I sold you the fruit. And, yes, fine. I will admit it. I knew it was   
bad. I did. But I wanted my power back, too. Because I wanted you back. Because I missed you and I missed your patronage. So, I sold you bad fruit so you would come back into my store. And I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I'm also not sorry, because it is so good to see you customer. Would you, maybe, like another piece of fruit? This is It's a persimmon.

Mm-mmm.

That's a dick.

[All laughing] Alex: You know I have a thing for soft fruit.

[Black Cindy] Bow-chicka-bow-bow! [All cheering] All right.

Alex smiled at remembering the happy Piper, the piper before the panty business. The piper she loved. Not the Piper that flat lined in the ambulance. A lot had changed from when they met 8 or 9 years ago at that bar in New York. Alex regretted nothing. Every moment with Piper was an adventure. Sure Piper is WASPY but Alex loved her for just being Piper. Alex hated not knowing if Piper was okay. She pulled out the letter she had marked in her blood. She read over the Kubra part. She was so pissed. All these years she blamed Piper for walking out on her when her mother died. Piper had no choice it was either she leaves or Alex died. Piper saved Alex numerous times but she was unaware until now. Alex took the letter outside and lit it on fire. There was no way Alex would let Kubra harm Piper any more. Piper needed to be protected and Alex craved affection. They were so inevitable to each other.

Alex didn't know when she would see Piper again but this time she'd wait for her. Alex Vause was hooked on a new drug. The drug's name was Piper Chapman. She only prayed Piper had heard her yell at her. She prayed Piper hadn't given up yet. Alex just needed one more shot to make Piper see what she really means to Alex Vause.


	5. Chapter Five

Everyday Piper's condition got worse and worse. She was officially dying. Alex still hadn't heard anything. She had still kept her promise to herself to wait for Piper. With Piper being on death row the hospital said she should have someone with her. Dying alone would just be depressing to watch. Her families weren’t allowed in due to her screaming at them in their last visit. Carol flipped shits and Piper reacted by pulling out all her IV's. To avoid more stress to Piper, the doctors suggest an inmate that she would be calm around. Caputo really didn't want to give Alex the chance. He didn't trust her enough to give her furlough. But the people higher up gave him no choice. It was only fair to let her see her ex girlfriend one more time before Piper dies. 

Alex gets called into Healy's office. "Hello Vause you dumb bitch" Healy laughed in Alex's face.

"What?" Alex said with a bitch face. 

"Nothing, Anyways Caputo has allowed you to go and see Piper. We've given you a 2 week furlough then you'll be back in my care" He snickered at the thought. 

Alex was in a state of shock. She was getting out? It was only for 14 days but she'd be a free woman for 14 days. 2 weeks with Piper. Then it dawn on her what he just said. She's dying. 

"What do you mean she's dying" Alex asked not really expecting an answer.

"She's caught a deadly infection, it's hard to treat and with her being so weak its killing her slowly...and painfully" Healy said with a serious face.

"When can I go?" Alex asked. The door opened and there stood Caputo with a bag full of Alex's belongings. She was to stay with Piper in the hospital. Alex followed Caputo to the van. She got in and saw a familiar face. 

"Nicky?" Alex asked confused. 

"Oh cool you're coming too, glad I won't be alone" Nicky said smiling. Alex was confused but glad she wouldn't be alone to deal with what was waiting for them at the   
hospital. Nicky had explained that she was told to tag along because they saw Nicky as a good calming match for Piper. Only reason Alex was allowed to go was because she was on Piper's emergency list. They rocked up at the hospital. The doctors briefed them on her situation. Alex started to tremble. She was terrified to see what they would find behind closed doors.

Piper was laying with her eyes closed. She trembled in her sleep. Her body could no longer function properly. Every breath she took was like running a marathon. Her heart was holding on by a thread. The voices creep into her mind. Alex calling for her. Polly fucking Larry. Hurting everyone around her. Piper was at war with herself on a daily basis. Piper jumped a little when the door cracked open. 

Nicky looked at her with sad eyes. Tear fell down her red cheeks. Piper looked horrible. Nicky wasn't sure they were in the correct room. Nicky was allowed in first. Alex had to wait on the outside for Nicky's queue to come in. Nicky took a deep breath in and out.

"Pipes?" Nicky said in a soft mellow tone.

Piper didn't stir. She heard the voice.

"Pipes? It's me Nicky" Nicky tried again with the same mellow tone. 

Piper's brain turned on. Like a switch. Nicky? Why would she be here, she thought to herself. Guilt started ringing through her body as she heard the bushy haired girl beside her start to cry. Piper didn't have the strength to comfort her. Guilt had sunken in. It must have been Alex's funeral today. I'm sorry Nicky; I took your best friend from you. Piper's ears fluttered at the sound of the door opening. Her brain couldn't match the sound to a person. 

Alex walked over extremely slowly. She tried to remain quiet, holding back her tears. Piper looked like death. She was paler than winter snow. She was so skinny you could see every vein and bone in her body. Alex hated seeing her in this state. Looking over at Nicky she smiled a weak smile. Nicky smiled back, at least they were always there for each other. Alex pulled the chair over. Sitting down she help Piper's hand softly. She felt her hand tremble underneath her hold.   
Piper felt someone hold her hand. She grew confused. She recognized the hold. Only Alex held her hand this soft and gentle. Alex held her hand and she felt safe. Piper refused to open her eyes in fear that this is all a dream. It had to be a dream. Piper had killed Alex. Nicky was crying. Guilt washed over again. Alex wiped her tears away with her spare hand. Alex took a deep breath and whispered one word that would kill Piper on the inside. A word Piper never thought she would ever hear again. 

"Pipes, I heart you" Alex whispered placing her head on her bed. 

Piper couldn't believe what she had heard. Alex was dead. She was teasing you. She's not really there, she can't be you watched her die. Piper's eyes fluttered open. Eyes growing wide as she sees Alex kissing her hand softly not realizing that Piper was watching her. The shock of seeing Alex right next to her bed caused her heart to start skipping beats. Nicky looked up at her heart monitor. It was beating really fast. Nicky noticed she was awake. 

"Pipes!" Nicky yelled. 

Alex looked up to see her green eyes meet with the blues she's been craving to stare into. Piper was going into shock. Piper started to shake violently. Alex was scared. Tried to calm her down. Nicky went to get a nurse.   
Piper only managed to squeak out a word Alex had being dying to hear. 

"Al?" 

Piper's heart gave in. She was lifeless.

Alex yelled "PIPER WAKE UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU PIPER CHAPMAN! DON'T LEAVE COME BACK!" 

Piper's body lay lifeless as doctors rushed in. Nichols and Vause were told to wait outside. Alex stared through the window. Piper had once again flat lined. Alex Vause watched the love of her life crash right in front of her. Useless she slumped down onto the floor. Nichols watched them try to resuscitate her.  
Alex Vause was now broken.


End file.
